Forgive me
by Paranoid dreaming
Summary: Summary: pertempuran sudah selesai. Pangeran kegelapan pun menghilang selamanya, ya ron tahu itu namun…seharusnya ia merasa gembira, lalu mengapa ia merasa gelisah setiap kali melihat seorang anak slytherin itu?
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry**_

 **DIC: J.K ROWLING, saya hanya meminjam character dan alur ceritanya saja. Harry potter tetap milik JK ROWLING.**

 **PAIR: Ronald weasley and Theodore Nott**

 **RATE: T+**

 **Summary: pertempuran sudah selesai. Pangeran kegelapan pun menghilang selamanya, ya ron tahu itu namun…seharusnya ia merasa gembira, lalu mengapa ia merasa gelisah setiap kali melihat seorang anak slytherin itu?**

 **WARNING: BOYXBOY, comfort,angst,romance. 14+ yah…terserah sih…..**

* * *

ENJOY BABY

Melamun biasa dilakukan saat dalam perjalanan kesuatu tempat, begitu juga pada pemuda bernama keluarga weasley ini. Sejak sejam lalu ia terus memandang kearah jendela, entah apa yang di lihatnya bahkan sahabatnya saja menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pemuda jangkung bersuarai merah itu. Jujur…harry merasa heran dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu ia tak mengerti mengapa pemuda merah yang selalu ramai ini tiba tiba menjadi pendiam sejak libur natal kali ini. Apa Mrs. Weasley memberikannya kalkun yang dicampur dengan mantra sihir, hingga membuatnya menjadi begini? Atau jangan jangan ini orang lain yang menyamar menjadi ron dengan polyjuice? Ah…anganmu terlalu banyak potter.

Namun begitu, nampaknya Hermione tak peduli pandangannya tetap tertuju pada buku tebal di pangkuannya. Ia merasa buku itu lebih menrik dari pada ron yang tiba tiba menjadi aneh. Begitu juga pada Ron ia bahkan mengabaikan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan matenya padanya, ia hanya menatap kosong ke luar jendela kompertemen mereka. Bayang bayangan pemandangan yang kabur dikarenkan laju kereta api yang di naikinya tak ia ambil pusing. Ia hanya menatap dan menatap. "RONALD WEASLEY! DEMI MERLIN, ADA APA DENGANMU?!" akhirnya ia tersadar dengan teriakan sahabatnya bernama keluarga Potter itu. "Y-ya harry?" Ron menjawab gugup sentakan Harry tadi yang pasrah. Sekalilagi harry menghela nafas berat melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang satu ini. "ayolah..ron ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?" ucap harry sembari melipat tangannya didada menunggu penjelasan Weasley satu ini.

Tiba tiba Hermione menutup bukunya dan menyenderkan bahunya di sofa kompertemen mereka ini. " _seriously guys?_ Apa sifat kalian berdua tertukar?" mione menatap sahabatnya itu datar. "A..aku.." belum sempat ron menjawab tiba tiba kereta terhenti dan terdengar para murid di kompertemen lain rebut dan salin mendahului keluar. Melihat itu trio emas grayffindor langsung membenahi barang bawaannya dan keluar dari kompertemen mereka. Di pintu keluar terlihat murid murid berdesakan keluar dengan koper koper besar mereka. Melihat itu trio emas itu hanya berdiri menunggu suasana tak terlalu berdesakan.

"DUK!"

Nampak seseorang yang lebih pendek dari Ron menyenggolnya. "apa kau buta weasley? Minggir dari jalanan!" desisian tajam yang biasa ia temui. Ya Ron tahu siapa yang menyenggolnya itu, siap lagi kalau bukan si sialan Theodore Nott itu.

"apa kau cari masalah weasley? Apa kepala merah idiotmu itu semakin tak berfungsi? Minggir!"

Ron mengeritkan dahinya tak suka dengan ucapan pewaris slytherin di hadapannya ini. "heh…dasar _faggot_ slytherin menyedihkan, apa matamu itu tak bisa melihat jalan yang luas disana? Atau kau memang sengaja menghampiriku untuk mencari masalah _faggot?_ "

Slytherin dihadapannya itu mendecih tak suka lalu pergi melewati Ron yang tersenyum kemenangan. "Merlin, sekolah belum juga mulai kau sudah membuat masalah Ron…" mione dating menghampirinya dan menepuk bahu kanan Ron. "yah..bagaimana lagi mione, Nott sialan itu memang mengesalkan…" harry dan mione hanya menggeleng tak mengerti jalan pikiran Ron.

" _Sial…ada apa sih denganku?"_ batin ron lelah.

* * *

Sesampai di Hogwarts Ron langsung pergi ke asramanya. Rasa lelah selama perjalanan lebih kuat dari pada keinginannya untuk menyantap makanan diaula besar. Setibanya ia di lukisan nyonya gemuk ia mengucapkan kata kuncinya dan segera melangkah kedalam.

Dilemparkannya tubuhnya ke kasur putih nan empuk miliknya. Sepuluh menit telah berlalu…namun matanya tak kunjung terpejam. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan pergi keluar asrama untuk menyegarkan pikirannya, sekilas ia melirik kearah jam di ruang rekreasi saat ia melewatinya 'puku 19.30, masih lama dengan aturan jam malam'

Kemudian ia sampai ke koridor sekolah menuju ke belakang Hogwarts. Jujur saja dulu ia sangat penakut untuk kebelakang Hogwarts, namun sekarang berbeda ia bukan pengejut lagi…

Halaman belakang Hogwarts memang gelap, sangat minim pencahayaan sampai sampai Ron tak dapat melihat sekitar dengan jelas. Pemuda bersuarai merah itu melangkahkan kakiknya ke tengah halaman seketika angin lembut menyapu wajahnya. Namun ketennagan itu tak berlangsung lama dengan terdengar seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya dari belakang.

"weasley?"

Kemudian Ron memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang melihat siapayang memangggil namanya. Kemudian ia tersentak melihat seseorang itu.

"Nott?"

Terlihat Theo berdecih sinis menatap Ron. "apa yang kau lakukan disini weasley? Apa kau yang penakut sudah berani kebelakang Hogwarts hah?" pewaris slytherin itu menyenderkan dirinya ke tembok Hogwarts. Mendengar itu Ron menyipit heran pada slytherin di depannya. "apa urusanmu?" acuh Ron pada Nott dan kembali memalingkan wajahanya semabari memnutup mata keabu abuannya, dan menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Theo hanya menatap sinis pada Ron. "Hah! Tak ada gunanya bertanya kapada weasley sepertimu…diaman mana weasley memang idiot ya.."

Ron akhirnya menatap geram pada Theo yang menyeringai kepadanya. "sialan…kau menghina keluargaku" Ron segera mendekati Nott yang menyeringai padanya. "kenapa kau marah? Yang kukatakan memang benarkan?" dengan segera Ron memerangkap Theo dalam lengannya.

"Beraninya kau…" Ron menarik kerah baju Theo dan bersiap melayangkan tinjuan pada wajah Theo. Namun belum sempat ia melayangkan pukulan pada Theo. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal mendarat di bibirnya, Nott sialan itu menciumnya! Namun anehnya tubuhnya tak menjauh dari Theo ia seakan menerima kelakuan Theo padanya, bahkan tangannya sudah melingkar di pinggang ramping Theo. Ia mulai memaksa lidahnya masuk ke mulut Theo, mata Theo terbelak kaget menerima perlakuan Ron ia mulai memberontak akan kungkungan Ron padanya namun Tenaganya hilang entah kemana. Lidah Ron mulai menelusuri rongga mulut Theo. Hal itu membuat Theo gemetar dan mulai terisak. Merasakan tubuh Theo yang gemetar Ron segera melepaskan tubuh ramping slytherin ini dan membuatnya merosot ke bawah.

Wajah Theo terlihat pucat pasi namun ada sedikit sembrutan pink di pipi pucatnya, air mata jatuh dari iris coklatnya. Kelihatannya ia sadar dan segera berlari adri tempat itu sembari menatap tajam Ron,

Tinggallah Ron yang terdiam dengan telapak tangannya menutup mulutnya. Rasa panas menjalar di pipinya.

" _cute…"_ ucap pemuda itu.

 _TO BE..._

* * *

Catatan author…

Halo…Makasih udah mampir, maaf kalu author gak bagus buat ceritanya hehhehe…

Maaf ya..pendek storynya karena uthor pikir ini Cuma permulaan entar buat lagi ke chap 2 lebih panjang author janji! :3

Oh ya yang mau Q and A boleh di taruh di review, author akan jawab kok…tapi gak janji :P [digebukin]

Oke sekian dari author salam nya nya :3

Plis review and follow story..


	2. Chapter 2 warning?

_**Peringatan?**_

 **DIC: J.K ROWLING, saya hanya meminjam character dan alur ceritanya saja. Harry potter tetap milik JK ROWLING.**

 **PAIR: Ronald weasley and Theodore Nott**

 **RATE: T+**

 **Summary: pertempuran sudah selesai. Pangeran kegelapan pun menghilang selamanya, ya ron tahu itu namun…seharusnya ia merasa gembira, lalu mengapa ia merasa gelisah setiap kali melihat seorang anak slytherin itu?**

 **WARNING: BOYXBOY, comfort,angst,romance. 14+ yah…terserah sih…..**

ENJOY BABY

* * *

Chapter:2

Terdengar suara sepatu menggema di koridor Hogwarts, langkah itu terdengar tegesah gesah. Peluh membanjiri wajah pemuda itu. Surai merahnya Nampak berantakan terlihat kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ronald weasley…murid yang memecahkan rekor dengan keterlambatannya, memang ini bukan keinginannya apalagi jam pertama dimulai dengan pelajaran professor Horace.

Ron memacu pergerakannya lebih cepat ketika ia hampir sampai di kelas potion. "argh! Ini semua karena kemarin!" umpatnya pelan. Semalaman ia gelisah di tempat tidurnya setiap kali matanya terpejam ia selalu mengingat wajah Nott sialan itu. Bukan salahnya kemarin memebalas ciuman itu, salah si _faggot_ itu yang melecehkannya. Kepalanya terasa pusing memikirkan hal itu..

"Mr. weasley.. sampai kapan anda berdiri disana, saya harap anda memeberi alasan bagus atas keterlambatan anda" suara tegas membuyarkan pikiran si weasley muda itu.

" _sial_.." runtuknya dalam hati.

Baiklah…ia harus menyiapkan 1000 alasan yang logis pada professornya ini

Theo sama sekali tidak mendengar penjelasan professor McGonagall. Bukannya ia tidak menyukai pelajaran Transfigursi, ia sendiri yang memilihnya tahun lalu. Lamunannya tak jauh jauh dari kejadian kemarin bersama weasley kepala merah itu, dia meruntuki dan mengumpat pada weasley muda itu _. HELL!_ Oke..weasley itu memang selalu menganggu hidupnya! Gh!

"Mr. Nott anda boleh pergi dari kelas saya, dan melamun sepuasnya di luar kelas..." suara khas wanita yang tegas menyadarkan Theo dari lamunannya. Terdengar kikikan kecil menertawakan dia di kelas Transfigurasi. Theo memutar matanya bosan dan kembali focus pada penjelasan professor wanita yang tegas itu. Kemudian blaise menyenggolnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda Tanya. "hei..ada apa denganmu? Tak biasannya melamun seperti tadi" Theo memandang sahabatnya dengan tatapan lelah, dia tak bodoh memeberi tahukan apa yang diperbuat weasley padanya kemarin malam dengan resiko ditatap jijik semua murid? Tidak terima kasih ia masih mau hidup tenang. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis pada Blaise sembari mengisyaratkan tidak ada apa apa. Blaise memndangnya binggung sekilas dan kembali menatap kedepan kelas. Kali ini Theo bersyukur mempunyai sahabat tak banyak Tanya.

* * *

Aula sudah penuh oleh para murid tepat pukul 12 siang, dari wajah para muridnya memandang makanan dihadapannya dengan bringas sudah kelihatan mereka tak sabar menyantap makan siang mereka. Suara ricuh para murid ikut menghiasi keramaian siang ini, namun tidak dengan Ron pemuda yang biasa ramai ini malah terdiam sembari menatap meja slytherin di ujung Aula, terkhusus tatapannya pada Nott yang berusaha menghindari tatapannya. Entah mengapa Ron menatap pemuda bersurai hitam itu sebagai objek yang menarik namun ia segera mengalihkan tatapannya ketika Hermione memukul kepalanya dengan kertas essay di tangannya. _"come on,_ Ronald weasley tak bisa kah kau berhenti melamun walau semenit saja?" nampaknya Hermione yang biasanya santai mulai resah dan frustasi akan sikap Ron, mendengar itu Ron hanya tersenyum kaku lantas melanjutkan makan siangnya tak minat.

"hei! Ron, kau menghayal lagi.." ron menatap matenya netral, ia sudah terbiasa dikagetkan seperti itu bukan hal aneh lagi jika kedua sahabatnya selalu menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

Ron menghela nafas tak bisakah sahabat sahabatnya ini tidak mengaggunya barang semenit saja? Hey weasley mereka juga menuntut hal yang sama denganmu. Weasley muda itu segera bangkit dan menuju kepintu keluar aula. Tentunya nona granger dan tuan potter menatap binggung pada si kepala merah itu. Saat harry menatap mione, lawan pandangnya hanya mengendikkan bahu dan melanjutkan essay ditangannya.

Sama halnya dengan dimeja slytherin sang nott muda pun mempertanyakan hal yang sama dengan trio gryfindor itu.

Ron menutup telinganya gursar. Bisikan bisikan itu terus menerus mengalun di telnganya. Bisikan bisikan yang membawanya ke hutan terlarang di hadapannya. Suara it uterus menggodanya untuk masuk kedalam hutan bagai membawanya terseret kedalam kegelapan tanpa dasar.

Dan disinlah dia ditengah hutan yang sep tanpa suara sedikitpun,

" _weasley…weasley…."_

Ia berani bertaruh bahwa suara itu memang benar benar memanggilnya. Kesal dengan bisikan bisikan itu ia akhirnya menurut untuk memasuki hutan lebih dalam lagi dan lagi… sampai….

" _ah…pangeran kita sudah datang ternyata_ "

" _lihatlah…betapa tampannya dia.."_

" _begitu mirip dengan dark lord_ "

Apa ini? Mengapa banyak sekali orang orang dengan jubah hitam..siapa mereka. Dan dark lord? Maksudnya _kau-tahu-siapa_., Begitu banyak hal hal yang ingin ia pertanyakan namun sayangnya ini bukan hal yang tepat apa lagi dia tidak membawa tongkatnya sama sekali bukan posisi yang beruntung _. Merlin_ semoga dia masih bisa melihat sinar matahari esok. Salah satu dari mereka mendekat kepadanya jelas saja ron tak tahu siapa dia karena topeng yang melekat pada wajahnya, tunggu! Rambut putih…draco malfoy? Bukannya sibajingan itu menghilang entah kemana. Lalu siapa?

" _hello prince…_ saya adalah laven scorpions villecoren, pengawal pribadi anda… _"_

Ribuan jarum tajam bagai menusuk nusuk kepala merah weasley muda ini, serpihan memory bagai kaset yang diputar secara terbalik terus menyerang setiap saraf pada kepalanya bagai menghancurkan pertahanannya. Ia merasakan sihirnya muai bergejolak liar. Dan..ah ya benar

"halo laven…lama tak berjumpa.." sapa sang weasley dengan senyuman ganjil terukir dibibirnya.

* * *

Hongwarts dihebohkan dengan gossip yang beredar tentu saja penyebar gosipnya luna lovegood siapa lagi selain ?

Berita pertama adalah anak baru ravenclaw yang akan diperkenalkan jam sarapan nanti oleh professor McGonagall.

Dan berita kedua yang paling menghebohkan. Weasley yang tampil berbeda sekarang. Namun bukankah ganti penampilan itu hal biasa? Mungkin cara pikirmu akan berubah ketika melihat penampilan weasley yang satu ini.

"pagi mate, pagi mione…" ron menyapa kedua sahabatnya yang sudah melihatnya dengan mulut mengangah lebar melihat penampilan ron.

Rambut yang Nampak licin akibat gel rambut yang digunakan dan jubah asramnya yang disampirkan dipundakya dan jangan lupa lengan pakaiannya yang digulung sampai sesiku. Harry yakin sebentar lagi bakal ada yang mendirikan fanclub weasly hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Tak jauh beda dengan Hermione yang masih mematung tak percaya. Ini bukan orang lain yang menyamar sebagai ron dengan polyjuice kan? Oke cukup dengan kejadian aneh pada ron dia mengalihkan pandangnnya kepada sarapan yang sempat diabaikannya tadi. Ron mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan segera duduk disamping matenya itu.

"psst…ron! Ada apa denganmu" harry berbisik pada ron dengan ekspresi..entahlah lagi pula siapa yang peduli? Si weasly hanya menyipitkan matanya misterius kemudian tersenyum dengan telunjuk di depan bibirnya mengisyaratkan kemisteriusan. Harry memandang ron kesal dan segera mengalihkan pandanganya diatas panggung aula tepat saat professor McGonagall meminta perhatian para siswa.

"selamat malam semua…hari ini kita kedatangan keluarga baru Hogwarts dia siswa pindahan tahun ke 5 sekolah sihir barat. Mr. Devins kami persilahkan.."

Sosok pemuda tiba tiba saja muncul disamping professor McGonagall, pemuda itu tersenyum aneh dengan mata hampir tertutup atau mungkin memang menutup. Pemuda yang kurang lebih 68,8 inchi duduk diatas kursi yang diarahkan sang professor, dan topi sihir kusam dipakaikan diatas surai saljunya.

Paa siswa tampak tegang dimanakah pemuda aneh itu ditetapkan.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Meja asrama hufflepuff bertepuk tangan gembira saat pemuda itu menuju meja mereka Sementara ron hanya tersenyum pada Mr. Devins dan tentunya dibalas dengan senyuman aneh kembali oleh devins.

* * *

"wow..ron apa itu benar kau?" Dean Nampak bersiul dengan tampilan ron sekarang. Sedangkan ron hanya tertawa kecil dan menyampirkan lengan pada bahu kiri dean seperti mereka memang teman akrab dari dulu.

"siapa lagi kalau bukan aku?" ron terkikik pelan sama halnya dengan dean yang ikut terkikik juga. Mereka bersama menuju kelas mantra sembari berbincang dan entah sejak kapan devins ikut bersama mereka.

"ngomong ngomong namamu sebenarnya siapa devins?" Tanya dean.

Mata ron dan devins saling bertemu dan mereka menyeringai satu sama lain.

"laven….laven devins…"

Dean kembali bersiul dan memuji nama laven yang kedengaran unik. Setibanya mereka di kelas mantra mereka saling melambaikan tangan, dan mengatakan akan berjupa lagi selesai kelas ramuan berlangsung.

"ping..pong… _prince_ tak kusangkah kau menemukan pion lebih cepat dari yang kubayangkan…' laven memuji ron setibanya mereka sampai dimeja. Ron hanya terkekeh pelan dan berkata pada laven.

"apa jadinya kalau aku tak becus hanya untuk mengumpulkan pion saja?"

* * *

TO BE….

* * *

Helo! Balik lagi ke chen..

Pertama tama chen mau minta maaf soal lama updetnya. Dan mungkin cerita ini bercampur dengan oc dan jalan cerita yang chen buat sndiri.

Dan maaf kalau tak sesuai dengan ekspetasi ^^"

Ans' TIME!

 **AriFuKi24823** :

Makasih sarannya ^^

 **J'TrimsFle** :

Nah! Itu dia saya mau buat ronnya dark tapi susah T^T tolong kasih saran ya!

 **UNKNOW** :

Oke siip!

 **Kyooteecute**

Sip!

 **Chaxza** :

Okeeeeeee!

 **UNKNOW:**

Thnks ^^

* * *

Please follow and review…

Salam nya nya~


End file.
